Insane Fury: The Movie
Insane Fury: The Movie is a Nickelodeon Animated Action-Adventure Object Show Movie that is Released in September 27, 2018. Summary Danjhely the Dingo is appear in the Object Show, but she was going to ask the Contestants for her brave adventure. 1 new hero and 2 new villain characters are in the Movie too. Plot In the School Auditorium, Danjhely was going to watch a Movie as she met Bone, Boot and Pyramid. As the Movie stared when Danjhely the Firefly Dingo was visit Insane Fury after she was jump on the boat and it crashes to the land. The Insane Fury World is destroyed by a Big War, but they get on the Bus. When they ride in the Bus, but it goes too fast and it when Danjhely was trying to turn to the right way and falling down & crash in the bottom of the canyon. Danjhely was waking up, but all of the IF Contestants are dead, but she was only alive as Rocket the host alive too. He will help her to find the alive spray potion in the deepest danger cave. When she goes to the cave until she saw a Little Brown Kangaroo who hurt her leg. Danjhely heels the leg by a cast so the Kangaroo can hop again. The Little Brown Kangaroo named Brownie Choco as Danjhely can go with her on a Adventure. Cast Danjhely the Firefly Dingo Brownie Choco the mini Kangaroo (Hero) Calia the Coyote (Villain) Jacker the mini Jackal (Villain's Henchmen) Rocket (Host) Bone Boot Chocolate Cross Dart Digital Clock Door Eye Firefly Flash Drive Fortune Cookie Glasses Ice Ball Leek Outlet Peapod Pyramid Smiley Sock Squigly Tack Tissue Box Tongue Vase All of the Object Show Characters, even the Animal Patrol Team Songs\Soundtack How Long - Kidz Bop 37 (In the Bus Scene) Back for Good - Take That (Danjhely's Dream Scene) Don't Lose Your Way - Kill La Kill (The Dingo finds her way Scene) Poker Face - Lady GaGa (Music Video of Insane Fury: The Movie) (Off the way to find the Potion Scene) Dynamite by Taio Cruz (Fight the Carnivore Canines Scene) Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign (Ending Scene and Credits) Transcript See Insane Fury: The Movie\Transcript IF Movie Shorts Danjhely the Wild Hunter Flash Drive works at Burger King Bone Attempets a Back-Flip Tounge does the Charlie Charlie Challenge! Follow my Lead and Don't leave the Group Games Danjhely and BC's Great Adventure Brownie Choco's Fairy Tale Quest YouTube Videos Danjhely appears in Insane Fury by RobloxFTW CreepyPastasFTL (Don't you ever leave the Group) Survive the Area 51 (Insane Fury Characters and Danjhely the Firefly Dingo) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL Danjhely vs. Momo in Insane Fury by RobloxFTW CreepyPastasFTL Insane Fury in the Magic School Bus by Angry Birds and Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL Insane Fury in the Magic School Bus (Snowy Mountain Explore) by Angry Birds and Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL (Request by Kyle Broflovski 336 Stan Marsh 909 and Loser336 LynnLoud909) Flood Escape (Insane Fury Characters and Danjhely the Firefly Dingo) by Happi Boi (Request by Little Ocean) Trivia * This is the second Object Show has Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. * Danjhely howls with THX Sound like the wolf. * Danjhely the firefly Dingo is appear as a Nickelodeon Character. * Danjhely is from Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol. * Just Like in the Lion King 1/2, Rubber rewind the screen. * The Animal Patrol Team appears in the movie. * BC, Calia and Jacker are the new characters also in the movie. Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures THX (MB5:AP Version) Nickelodeon Movies AnimationCreated Studios Gallery Studios3.png Category:Object Show Movies Category:THX flims Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2018 Category:September 2018 Releases Category:PG Category:Kids Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animated movies Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork